


Lucky Day

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coincidental Meeting, F/M, Modern AU, Sass, bad day, cursing, hip hop meredy, luck, meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Erik's day couldn't get worse... but can it get better again?
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Meredy
Kudos: 1





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Rare pair drabble no. 8, Erik and Meredy in a Modern AU! It was fun writing this :)

The day just couldn’t get fucking worse, Erik thought to himself. It had started with the cold ass shower that made him feel like his skin was freezing and then went on with big enough mishaps to let him go through the day with a horrible mood. Really, the only comforting thing had been to take care of his pet snake after he’d had breakfast.

Now he was on his way to work. He had an afternoon shift in the small coffee shop. It was just a job to tide him over, so it was enough and he was definitely grateful that he had it, even if it wasn’t his dream occupation.

Ignoring the people chattering on and rushing through the streets, his hands in his pockets, he was just about to get his phone before somebody crashed into him all of a sudden.

_What the hell?!_

Apparently the day _could_ get worse. It was just luck that he hadn’t grabbed his phone yet and that it was kind of cushioned in his pants because this stupid person ran into him with so much force that he tumbled over and fell onto his side. The impact with the ground hurt, but his anger was stronger.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going, you idi-” Erik bit his tongue before he could end his alignment of spitted words.

A young woman with a long, pink pony tail was looking down at him with an almost patronizing look. A short moment before she’d had one of her hands stretched out towards him but now she was withdrawing it and stemming her hands on her hips instead. “You could have walked on the right side of the path,” she scolded.

Erik, despite not knowing that this was even possible, found himself stunned for a moment. Her green eyes were capturing and she exuded a sense of young and refreshing confidence. She had headphones hung around her neck and was wearing loose jogging pants with a crop top.

“Nevermind,” he finally managed to mutter and got up, dusting off his shirt.

The young woman’s eyes softened a tad bit. “Are you okay?”

“Takes more than that to harm me,” Erik responded casually and waved her question off.

For a moment all they did was to gaze at each other and he felt a weird tension around the two off them. Wow, she was gorgeous.

But it was also her who broke the moment. “My name’s Meredy, by the way. But I’m running late, so I really gotta go.” She almost sounded like she was sorry but she kept true to her word and turned around just to run off after another moment of staring had passed.

“Erik,” he revealed, perhaps a little too late, he wasn’t sure. Even if she had heard him, what were the chances that she would run into him again? Maybe not literally the next time.

Thanks to his attentiveness for details he had spotted a small button on her crop top, though. It had the name of a dance school on it. Hip Hop dancing. Huh.

Perhaps he had been wrong about the day. It could still get better, even just a little bit.


End file.
